


Rob Me Blind

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom! Alex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, ProtoCreed, Smut, Top! Desmond, basically the thing you've been wanting all along but didn't realize until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond has a game to play. Alex doesn't know the rules, but he doesn't care, it feels too good to have rules, right?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Basically it's just smut in a way you've been dying to have it as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rob Me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely positively do not ask me what this really is and or why, I've been trying to write something like this for a while and well, yeah, here you go.

"We're gonna play a little game"

Alex doesn't know what the game is, but the way Desmond strides over to his backpack to rummage around in it has him curious. They were on the bed together, getting ready for "bed", and things, well, began to heat up so to speak. And then suddenly Desmond is sliding off the bed to retrieve…something.

His eyes go wide when Desmond stands and holds up a dark, leather collar in his hand, and he's grinning at Alex deviously. Alex sits and waits, watching Desmond approach him to slip the collar on around his throat. "This will be our game" Desmond declares, tightening the collar until it's digging into his skin (not that Alex finds it uncomfortable). Desmond slips a few fingers under the collar and pulls upward assertively. Alex doesn't understand where Desmond is going with this, but god he doesn't care. He is intrigued, excited now, he has no idea what's going to happen from here but he wants it so much.

Desmond pulls him into a crushing kiss, putting as much force as he possibly can. Alex lets his mouth be ravaged, he likes how aggressive Desmond suddenly is, didn't realize how much he needed this. Desmond lets him go to shove him roughly back into the bed. Alex can't help but laugh.

There is a strip of cloth flying into his face. Alex picks it up to look at it in confusion, why would this be here? Desmond climbs on the bed and crawls across him to sit on chest, taking the cloth and wrapping it around his head, around his _eyes_. He doesn't see the point in that, he can see thermally with a blink of his eyes. He gives Desmond a look, something he's promptly turned away from with a hard smack (he's sure that hurt Desmond more than him).

"I know you're cheating" Desmond says, taking his hands and pulling his wrists together. "And that's not allowed, not tonight" and Alex's wrists are bound together. Alex could so easily break the bonds on him, but he chooses not to. He is slowly catching on to Desmond's game, and he lets his thermal sight go dark. He leaves himself at Desmond's mercy.

Desmond pushes his arms up and over his head to where Alex's fingers can brush against the headboard. Desmond rolls off his best to tug unimpressively at the shirt Alex still wears. "This needs to go" Desmond states, and Alex doesn't hesitate to let the shirt dissolve away. Desmond lets out an approving purr, and he bends down to lap at that pale, feverish skin of Alex's.

And scratch at it. And dig his nails right in. And bite it. And just about anything he could thing of, and goddamn if it didn't get Alex moaning. He groans with every sharp nip, gasps with every hard slap Desmond can muster, coos at the trail of kisses up his stomach to his chest that ends as nibble along the exposed parts of his throat. A finger slips under the collar to pull and tug at it, actions that would have choked any normal person, but positively delighted Alex.

Desmond raked his nails back down to the waistband of the biomass that was Alex's shorts. He lifted the waistband up and let it go to snap loudly against Alex's stomach. The shorts disappeared in a flurry of red and black tendrils. What pops up after that has Desmond laughing.

"Someone's enjoying himself" Desmond chuckles, rubbing his hand along Alex's inner thigh, but not at what the virus would hope to have touched.

"Says you" Alex grunts, pressing up against that hand, wanting more of it's touch, preferably where he really wanted it because hey, viruses had these kinds of needs to. Desmond laughs, and "ah ah ah"s at him. Desmond gets to the good parts at his own leisurely pace, leaving more would be welts and scratches on that pale skin, slowly coming around to touching Alex where it mattered. And when those hands finally did, Alex can't help but sigh just a little.

He whines when Desmond's mouth finally finds itself on him properly. It's not that the act itself is ultimately pleasurable (it's just more biomass in need of touching), but having that wonderful warmth on him, old memories of times he never experienced surfacing in his brain telling him he should enjoy this, love this. The only good memories that ever seem to arise at times like these.

Alex hums in pleasure as a slender finger finds it way inside him; he knows Desmond doesn't actually _have_ to prepare him like so, but he still tosses and turns, still moans as more and more fingers join the first to thrust in and out. The smell of hormones is positively overpowering, he can practically taste it on his tongue. And that is why he enjoys it so, smelling it, hearing the way Desmond's heart pounds faster and faster.

"Pull your arms down" Desmond orders him, and Alex obeys. Desmond reaches up to grab at his collar and pull him upwards into a crushing kiss. This is even better in Alex's opinion. He can smell Desmond better, hear him, feel him. Alex slips his bound hands under Desmond's shirt, surprised it's still on, but he doesn't make a fuss about it, just feels and explores before dropping lower to feel at the bulge in Desmond's own shorts.

Desmond smirks and pushes him away, and Alex can hear the rustle of clothes as Desmond disrobes. A hand clutches at his hair and he's pushed down, knowing what Desmond wants without a word being uttered to him. He sucks at Desmond's member, pleased to hear sighs and grunts as he works. He can only picture Desmond's face; eyes slid shut, tongue running over his lips, mouth dropping open to let out whatever sound it makes. Alex groans himself, he wishes he could just see it himself.

"You're such a good boy" Desmond praises him, hand unclenching from his hair to comb through it. "Aren't you, Alex?"

"Yesss" Alex hisses out between laps. He didn't mean to answer, but he's fallen into the role perfectly without realizing it. He can imagine the look of delight crossing Desmond's features, that scar over Desmond's mouth stretching thin as his smile widens.

"You're my good boy too, aren't you?"

"So good"

"The very best?"

"Absolutely"

Alex isn't sucking anymore, head pulled back to stare up sightlessly at the other man, mouth hanging open, tongue nearly lolled like a dog's. He's sure Desmond approves.

"Go back down" he's ordered. "On your knees"

_Where he belongs_ , Alex can only think as he does. It's an agonizingly long time until Desmond is ready himself, lubed up with a bright red condom on. There is no trouble entering him, Alex adjusting around him. Desmond begins to thrust and buck into him, a string of curses and moans tumbling out of his mouth.

This part Alex adores. He can feel every muscle moving, can sense that block of heat in him, the smell of hormones being replaced with that of sex. For him, his pleasure is this wonderful sensory overload. Not being able to see it is annoying, yes, not being able to touch in the traditional sense, even worse. But it wouldn't be the same without the blindfold and bonds.

As Desmond thrusts and moans, inky black tendrils snake their way around his thighs, down to his legs, shifting with every movement of the powerful muscles there. They crawl under the member pounding into their body proper, slipping between Desmond's thighs to have some fun of their own down there. Alex isn't doing this on purpose, it's just that not all of him as the same idea of how sex should go as some other parts of him do.

Desmond pushes Alex down so his ass is up in the air with his chest and head being pushed into the bed. They moan and pant together, each of them lost in their own worlds of sweet bliss as they fuck with wild abandon.

Desmond comes with a sharp cry, clenching at Alex's hips, stilling for a few moments before he orgasms. Alex can feel how he shudders and shakes, his member throbbing inside him, every engineered nerve zeroing in on this one point in him and spasming from it. In this way, Alex reaches his own finish, every bit of him on fire as he rides on the wave that is Desmond's orgasm. The tendrils around Desmond's legs tighten painfully so during this, retracting back when the waves recedes.

They're a mess on the bed, both gasping for air. But Desmond certainly has the strength to untie Alex's hands and pull the blindfold off. Alex blinks and stretches himself out as Desmond peels his condom off and tosses it in the direction of the wastebin. They lie back together in bed, kissing much gentler now, Alex running a hand over Desmond's face, so relieved to see it again. Desmond reaches up for the collar, but Alex bats him away.

"I like it" Alex says. Desmond roll his eyes at him.

"Whatever you say" Desmond grins, and they return to kissing.

Of course, somewhere in the backs of their minds, they're wondering when they can play that again, just with a few more toys and rules added to the mix.


End file.
